Dancing With Fate
by twistedvampirekid1901
Summary: Bella is a somewhat gothic girl with a dark secret. She moves to Forks to live with her father to escape her messed up home. Full summary inside. AU AH OOC EXB
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello peoplez!! it's Aria(Twistedvampireangelxo15)!! umm well yea so this is a Collab story with Miss Roben (twilightlover1417). so anyways this is the prologue and the complete summary first!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**sigh i wish i owned Twilight because then I'd be rich and I'd own THE CULLEN MEN!! esepcially Edward drools anyways moving on...**

**ALL ARE HUMAN!**

**Summary:**

_**Bella is a somewhat gothic girl with a dark secret. She moves to Forks to live with her father to escape her messed up home. she meets mysterious Edward Cullen. they are imeadiately drawn to each other, the problem is; he has a girlfriend already. When she senses the attraction; something HUGE happens. AU AH OOC EXB**_

* * *

Prologue

To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering, one must not love; but then one suffers from not loving. Therefore, to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer, to suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love; to be happy then is to suffer, but suffering makes one unhappy; therefore to be unhappy one must love or love to suffer or suffer from too much happiness. I hope you're getting this down.

- **Love and Death**

Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid Ooh  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
- My Last Breath; Evanescence

Bella's POV

He told me he was stuck between her and me. He said he loved me more than her, more than anyone else. He said I was all that mattered to him; his number one priority. He said he broke up with her. He said she might react badly. He said she probably wouldn't let him go. Exactly though,** HE SAID.** That was the problem. I don't think he would even be right. I actually doubted him. But he was right about it all. But I didn't think this would be the way she would get her revenge. And surely this hadn't even crossed his mind. He's not even here so it doesn't matter. I closed my eyes and thought _Goodbye, I love you._ I opened them and steadied myself for what was to come…

* * *

**A/N: o0o0o0o0 do I sense some Forshadowing or whatever it's called?? XD anyways well yea it's 1 in the morning what do you expect?? okay well i'm gunna go before i start to sing Panic AT The Disco songs again... i have a great voice in all i mean at leats thts what people tell me but i mean at 1 in the morning i dont even try to sing anymore so...yea XDD**

**BUT!! before i leave i wanna play a game so, i'm gunna give you lyrics to the song being used in the first ch. not the same set but from the same song so HA!**

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
_

**so?? HIT or MISS?? **


	2. Welcome to My Life

_**A/N: Well this is CH 1. finally right??? this is my chappie (Aria) roben's is next obviously XDDD**_

_**well onto the story!**_

* * *

**Dancing with Fate**

**Chapter 1. - Welcome to my Life**

**"Don't let your past dictate who you are, but let it be part of who you will become."**

**-My Big Fat Greek Wedding**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**

**Welcome to my Life-Simple Plan**

* * *

Bella POV

I sighed in relief as I got off the plane that landed in Port Angeles. Great, now I have to endure an hour in the car with Charlie. I just hope he doesn't pull up with the cruiser. I mean, I guess it's great he's the police chief and all but seriously, it would be plain awkward and weird if he showed up with the cruiser.

But of course he had to come with the cruiser. I think that's the only car he owns. I sighed for the second time arriving here and went up to greet him.

"Hey, Dad." I said as I ran up to him.

"Hi, Bella how was the plane ride?" Charlie gave me an awkward hug.

"It was okay I guess."

"Good."

Neither of us was big at communicating or showing our emotions. Awkward much? Yea it was.

* * *

That night, I could see that he didn't really know how to cook. So I decided to take over and cook during the rest of my time here. But for today I just ordered pizza.

After dinner, I went up to my room. My room looked the same as I left it last time I visited. The walls were dark blue and I had deep emerald curtains. My bed sheets were brown and the pillows were a tan-ish topaz-y sand-ish color. All I know was that it looked really warm.

My walls were covered with my favorite bands and movies. There was The Used, Within Temptation, Evanescence, Flyleaf, Linkin Park, Panic at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Death Cab for Cutie, My Chemical Romance, Tokio Hotel, Plain White T's, Nickelback, Sweeney Todd, Corpse Bride, Across the Universe, The Nightmare before Christmas, Sleepy Hallow, RENT, WICKED, Hairspray, Twilight, all the Harry Potter movie posters, and other old ones being covered by newer ones.

I could still see Hannah Montana peeking out under The Used poster and The Sweeney Todd poster. I remember when I used to like her. Okay so I'm a little gothic so what? Sue me. It's not like I care anymore. I grabbed a My Chemical Romance and the Black Parade band shirt, A Victoria's Secret PINK Sweatshirt, and a pair of red Abercrombie & Fitch sweats that my ex, Jon gave me. **(A/N: Outfit link on profile!)**

It hurt still to think of him. I don't think I'll ever get over him. He lived back in Arizona. That was one of the reasons I moved here to Forks. I grabbed some Victoria Secret underwear and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I think the only downside to moving here was the sharing bathroom thing.

My strawberry shampoo helped relax me. It was the kind that helped keep the color in your hair all brilliant and stuff. Well in case you haven't guessed by now I have highlighted hair or colored hair, same difference. My best friends Erin, Jordyn, Chelsea, Nick, and me got crazy colored highlights. We each got our favorite colors of course. Erin had black, dark purple and white highlights. Her original color is light brown.

Chelsea had black, pink and lime green highlights. Her original color is blonde. Jordyn probably got the most and craziest. Her were dark purple, electric blue, lime green, white and black highlights. She also had dirty blonde highlights in her hair. Her original hair color is like mine a chestnut color.

Since Nick was a guy he didn't get as many, all he got was an electric blue and a white streak that he got thanks to Jordyn who did it on purpose while he was sleeping. His hair color was a raven black.

Now mine was probably now the craziest thanks to all of them. Originally I only had blood red, white and black streaks with a hint of bronze colored highlights. But my friends didn't want me to forget them so Jordyn took it upon herself to dye streaks of each color. So now I had an extra hot pink, lime green and electric blue to remember them by. My original hair color is a warm chestnut like Jordyn's.

The colors were spread out in a way that would probably look bad on anyone but me thanks to Jordyn. She wants to become a beautician. As I was putting my shirt on it accidentally brushed up against my wrist and I hissed.

That was the second and third reason that I left. I cut myself. But only because I really didn't have a choice. It was either that or getting whipped on my back. Which already happened a couple times and well I have scars to prove it. And it was an easier way to cope with my emotions. The third reason was because of Phil.

He was my mother's husband and he abused me. Of course no one knew this except my besties. I wasn't allowed to cry because if I did he would hurt me. Any annoyance to him ended up in a beating. Once he almost got close to raping me.

I couldn't tell anyone because I would get beat and that's exactly what happened when he found out that I told my friends.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_"You told then didn't you?" he roared.  
"NO! I DIDN'T! I SWEAR!" I lied. I was a terrible liar but maybe just maybe he'll believe me.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME ISABELLA! I KNOW YOU DID!" darn so close.  
"WHY WOLULDN'T I? THEY'RE MY BEST FRIENDS!!!"  
"BECAUSE THEY COULD TELL PEOPLE! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!!!"  
he struck me once and then the rest i can't remember because I was unconsious the rest._

_Flashback End_

* * *

I shuddered. I never ever want to remember that night again or him for that matter. I quickly finished brushing my hair and putting my clothes on, not in that order of course. I quickly finished brushing my teeth and I went to bed. As I laid down in my bed and pulled my comforter over my head I began to cry. What did my mother see in him?

The next morning, I got up and I got dressed. I wore a Pink Abbey Road Beatles shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of black converse and my favorite black and red checkered hoodie.** (A/N: link to outfit on profile!)** The hoodie was also a cover up for the scars. The last thing I wanted was people asking questions.

I loved Twilight. It was my favorite series and movie, next to the Jane Austen Classics, Wuthering Heights, and the Harry Potter Series of course. I loved it, not because the main character's name was Bella, but because of Edward.

He was so great and I longed for a guy like that even if he was a vampire. I knew this quote that said, Thanks Stephenie now I'll never get a guy. And in a way I guess it was true I mean my standards were up to Edward's level now. Unfortunately, the series had just ended this summer. I quickly filled my bag with things and the book I was reading currently, Uglies.

I quickly drank a cup of Apple Juice and took a doughnut with them and headed out the door. Since Charlie left already, I decided it was time to leave too. Did I mention he got me a car? It was a nice blood red 2009 Jaguar XF. He said he got it for free but I doubt it.

I got in and drove towards school. This will be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: so how was it?? ch 1?? HIT OR MISS??**

**Next ch's song lyrics:**

**I'm the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but  
In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now**

**so any ideas???**

**luv,**

**Aria3**


	3. Meeting the Forkians

**A/N: Roben's ch.

* * *

**

Dancing with Fate

**Chapter 2. - Meeting the Forkians**

**I don't care what you think  
As long as its about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery**

**-I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy**

**Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind. –Dr. Seuss**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I pulled in the parking lot. I looked around and saw there weren't many other cars. Great now I'm here too early. I got out of my car and sighed as the rain splattered me in the ace. I put up my hood and walked to what I hoped was the office.

As I walked in I took off my hood, noticing as the lady behind the desk eyed me like I was a robber or something. God what was with people and my clothes, or was it my hair?

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, can I have my schedule?" Her eyes widened and she quickly typed something on the computer and printed it out. She showed me a map of the school highlighting the best routes to each class.

I thanked her and walked outside. Thankfully it had stopped raining. I left my hood down and tried to ignore all the stares I was getting. The school had begun to fill up with students when I was in the office. I looked down at my map and walked to my first period. Literature.

I walked in behind two identical black jackets; they took off their jackets and hung them on the coat hanger thingy. I copied them and went over to the teacher's desk. I handed her the slip she was supposed to sign. She gawked at it and quickly signed it. She looked up at me.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Mrs. Baumstark."

"I go by Bella if you don't mind."

"Of course. Well you can sit anywhere you like, Bella." I sat in the back hopefully not to attract stares but it didn't work. As the class began to start people still managed to look at me. I ignored them. Thankfully that no one sat next to me. Suddenly a girl walked in and coughed.

"Ahh, Brooke it's a pleasure for you to finally join us. Please take a seat." Sadly, the seat next to me was the only empty seat left. She walked gracefully over to the seat. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She was a strawberry blonde. She was strangely a ghostly white pale.

Her hair went down her back and ended mid-back. She was wearing a short jean shirt with a PINK Victoria Secret tanktop. I noticed she was wearing like 5 inch heels. Her clothes looked designer made, and her hair looked like she went to a personal hair stylist. I already began to hate her a bit. She came to sit next to me, and she stared for a while at my hair. A long time. I was about to snap at her, when the teacher asked her something.

"Miss. Hoskins please tell us what Shakespeare meant in this poem?" she turned to look at her.

"He was talking about how he loved a girl, and he was telling her she was as lovely as a summer's day." I wondered if she was listening to the teacher the whole time.

At the end of the period we still had ten minutes left. Mrs. Baumstark gave us the time to talk. The Brooke girl turned to me.

"You Isabella Swan right? Chief Swan's daughter?" I sighed. I wondered if she was dumb.

"I like to be called Bella."

"Ahh, well I love your hair. Not many people can pull off that many colors. Who did you hair?" I was taken aback; I thought she was going to be one of those stupid cheerleaders, who were all slutty and mean. She was…nice. I instantly began to like her… a little.

"My best friend in Arizona did. She wants to become a beautician, she's really great."

"I can see that." The bell rang and I stood up getting out my schedule.

"What's your next class?"

"Umm… World History in room 219."

"My class is right across from there. I'll walk with you there."

"Ok?" it sounded like a question. I grabbed my jacket and backpack and walked out with Brooke. We got a lot of stares, and mostly they stared at me. I stopped in front of my classroom.

"Well thanks for walking me." As I turned around she grabbed my arm.

"Hey, meet me in the lunchroom, you can sit with us." She looked me up and down as if sizing me up to see if I was "cool" enough.

"Sure." What the fuck?

"See ya bitch! Love ya!" I sighed and walked inside the classroom. The teacher signed my slip and pointed me out an empty seat. I doodled on my notebook to pass away some time.

After class I walked out and looked at my schedule, Japanese 3, room 303. I loved Japanese; it was a bit hard but very fun. I loved to read manga and watch anime. I walked in the classroom and spotted the teacher Lee Sensei _(Mrs. Lee)._

"Konichiwa Lee-Sensei."

"Oh hello! You must be Swan-Chan! Welcome to our Japanese class!" she smiled and signed my slip. "Victoria will you be kind enough to show Bella around the class and what we have studied so far?"

"Sure of course." The girl walked over to me. She had fierce red hair that was hard for many people to pull off. She was wearing a purple tank top that had picture of a crystal sphere thingy and under that said wanna bet? I almost laughed. I saw something glint from the light and saw the twilight bracelet on her arm.

"Hiya! I'm Victoria Douglas, come sit by me." I nodded and walked with her to the middle of class and sat by her. She explained what they had already learned. As I listened I noticed a guy looming over her. He had spiky black hair and wore a WICKED t-shirt with some dark blue skinny jeans. He suddenly covered her eyes and laughed.

"Let go James!" Victoria yelled. He let go and she joined in his laughter. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and sat down besides me.

"So who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Sweet I'm James Bond." I laughed.

"Well hello, James."

"It's Mister Bonds to you, baby." He smiled showing fang like canines. My eyes flew wide open.

"Aww, look James you sacred her with your teeth, way to go."

"Did you…you know…get those...like implanted or… something?" I asked afraid to offend him.

"Yea, last year, my cousin is a dentist, so she did it for free."

"Wow! That's so cool! I always wanted to do that, but my parents would let me."

"Really?" Victoria asked.

"Yup."

"Wow, lucky you." James said.

"Why would I be lucky?"

"You just made your way to the top of my best friend list! BFF's forever!"

"Is he gay or something?" I asked Victoria.

"No, but he's halfway there though." I laughed and then the toban's at the front of class stood up.

"Kiritsu," we stood up and pushed in our chairs. "Rei," we bowed down and said. "Sensei Konnichiwa," then the toban's or leaders of the classroom said, "Chakuseki."

After class and repeated the greeting, I left for my next class, which was Literature with Mrs. Ammon's. Which surprisingly was with Victoria. I say down next to her waiting for the class to begin.

"So Bella how do you like school so far?"

"It's alright, but I still miss my friends back in Phoenix."

"I used to live there!"

"Really?"

"No, but I used to live in California. Don't worry after a while you'll get used to the rain."

"I freakin doubt that." I muttered under my breath, not sure if she even heard me.

-x-

After class I got up and waited for Victoria to get ready.

"Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?" I hesitated. I would have loved to but then I had to see Brooke.

"I really want to but Brooke said I had to sit next to her."

"Oh that slutty bitch? She's probably already forgotten you already. No offense, but I just hate her soo damned much." My eyebrow arched up.

"Why? She seems really nice." I asked her as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"She's a real slut. Gosh I seriously bet she's a stripper or something." I was laughing when suddenly I heard her voice behind me.

"Hello Bella." I turned around to see Brooke standing with her hands on her hips. It looked like she was posing for some pretend cameras. I looked at Victoria with my eyebrows raised she gave me an _I told you so_ look.

"Ugh Bella why the hell are you hanging out with that?" she sneered.

"What? You mean Victoria? I like her, she's my newest friend." I said proudly.

"Ugh, Bella you have much to learn if you want to survive in this school. Now come on we have a lunch date remember?" I looked and Victoria. And she nodded. "Bye Victoria I'll see you later."

"Yup, totally! You can count on that!" I chuckled quietly. I turned toward Brooke and followed her to the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: okay well i (aria) took forever to edit this even though roben like finished it quickly... hee hee but i decided to post it now becuz i didn't want to keep you waiting... hee hee lolz well umm the game yet again!!!**

**well actually ill do that in a bit cuz i still ahve to pick one... hee hee**

**well bye!**

**luv,**

**Aria**


	4. Blame The Limelight

**A/N: Hello my loves!! its Aria here and well we're updating...this is my chapter so of course it took a while XDD ppl plz dont throw random food objects at me!!!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

**

Dancing with Fate

Chapter 3. – Blame the Limelight

I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls  
And in the hall, there are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for

Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now? You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

-Fences by Paramore

"The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four Americans are suffering from some form of mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they're okay, then it's you."

-**Rita Mae Brown**

While we walked, Brooke would make little comments here and there about Victoria. "…And look at how she dresses. Hello? Ever heard of Macy's or JC Penny's? Buying your clothes from like online and from vintage shops or weird places like Hot Topic is like, so 2003. I mean look at her stuff; it reeks of that gay book Twilight. Obsessed much?"

At this point I was trying very hard not to punch her face right then and there. "What's wrong with Twilight?" I asked a bit defensive. "Ugh it just sucks. I mean I think that that Edward guy is yummy and all but I hate that Bella girl, she is so high maintenance." She flipped her hair. "And she's all like "I'm only afraid of losing you", what a bunch a crap. And I read the entire series. Bella's like a total slut." She finished her rant.

"What's your excuse?" I said under my breath.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Before she could comment further, we reached the cafeteria. We got our lunches and I followed her to a table with five other people. Basically they all looked like models. So I guess I could say that Brooke definitely fit in this group. I admit that I could maybe fit in with them, after the proper beatifications were added. We walked over and Brooke introduced me.

"Hey everyone, this is Bella, She's new here. That's Rosalie." She pointed to a beautiful blonde girl who had curves most only achieved through Photoshop. She had electric blue eyes. She was the poster child for America's Sweetheart title. A stereotypical All-American Girl.

"That's Alice." She pointed to a pixie like girl who had black short spiky hair and black eyes. "That's Emmett and Jasper." The two men in their different ways were both attractive. Emmett was huge, and bulky in a good way with shortish curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Jasper was more leonine, but he still had muscle in his own right. He had blonde hair that was styled in an emoish type of way but he didn't come off emo at all. He had electric blue eyes like Rosalie. "And this here is Edward." Lastly, she pointed to a boy with reddish brown hair; bronze most likely. And had the most beautiful emerald eyes ever. I felt as if I could get trapped in them, just by staring.

Everyone said their hellos and just as I sat down I noticed a guy staring at me from two tables away. "Who's that guy over there?" I guy in question had short spikey, blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a baby face as well. "Oh, that's Mike, he's such a pervert. Just ignore him." Brooke answered nonchalantly while checking her nails. "So Bella, do you like to shop?" Alice asked excitedly. "Yea! Of course I love to shop! Who doesn't? I used to go shopping all the time with Jordyn, Chels, Nicky and Erin." I stated. Which was actually true. We did spend most of our time at the mall. "OMG! Then you totally have to come with us after school!" Alice chattered excitedly.

"Sure! Just lemme ask Charlie and drop my backpack off and I'll need my wallet…"

"Okay well to make it easier why don't we meet up at my house? Oh wait you don't know how to get there do you?" I shook my head no." Okay well Edward will pick you up and take you to our house, right Edward?" Alice said sweetly. "Um, Okay." He replied completely oblivious. "Great!"

Just then the bell rang. "Better get to class! C'mon Bella, I'll walk you over." Rosalie spoke up for the first time. "Um, okay I guess I'll see you guys later." As I walked out I still saw Mike staring at me. I went up to him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." As I walked away I heard Emmett whoop "Good going Bella!" "Nice job, Bells!" Rosalie said as we walked to class. I was beginning to love it here. Little did I know I was going to regret those words…

* * *

**A/N:**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO SO WHAT'D YOU THINK!?!?!?!?!?! REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL LOVE U FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!**

**SO HIT OR MISS?!?!?**


End file.
